Tasku Hilang!
by Shiroki Seitsuna
Summary: Tas Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine tidak ada! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Di mana tas mereka? Siapa yang melakukannya? Ayo bantu mereka memecahkan kode dari yang mudah sampai rumit dari sang pelaku untuk menjawab semuanya! /apaini/ WARNING INSIDE! OOC, TYPOs, bahasa tidak baku, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!
1. Short Prologue and 1st' Code

Tas Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine tidak ada! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Di mana tas mereka? Siapa yang melakukannya? Ayo bantu mereka memecahkan kode dari yang mudah sampai rumit dari sang pelaku untuk menjawab semuanya!

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING! 1000% OOC, TYPO, GaJe, ****bahasa tidak baku,** bikin mules di kepala & pusing di kaki, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!

Jangan dibaca kalo dirasa nggak menarik, tapi kalo penasaran & tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /dilemparbolabasket

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

Jam menunjukkan pukul 13.00, tepat saat itu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid SMP Teikō segera ke luar kelas untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Terlihat kelas 2-B hampir ditinggalkan semua penghuninya, tetapi ternyata masih ada tiga orang di sana. Mereka adalah Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine yang mendapat jadwal piket kelas hari ini. Mau tidak mau mereka harus membersihkan kelas mereka.

Suasana di kelas dan koridor mulai sepi, hanya suara langkah kaki pelan dan gesekan dari meja dan kursi yang sedang dirapikan.

"Hah, males banget ah bersihin nih kelas.." keluh Aomine yang mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ditariknya di dekat jendela.

"Aominecchi.. udah berapa kali kamu ngomong gitu-ssu?" balas Kise yang sedang menyapu bagian depan kelas.

"Haah, pengen pulang ah, makan, tidur.." Aomine menguap lalu diangkatnya kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Aominecchi nggak dengerin-ssu!" teriak Kise kesal.

"Haah, kenapa Kise? Ngapain ngitung aku ngomong? Kurang kerjaan?" Aomine berkata dengan nada tidak peduli sambil memejamkan matanya.

"A-Aominecchi!" sudah diremasnya gagang sapu yang dipegangnya itu.

"Udahlah, cepetan selesaikan. Biar bisa pulang cepet.." Aomine kembali menguap.

"Ck.. Ahominecchi...!" tak peduli tangannya sakit atau apa, Kise justru semakin meremas gagang sapunya. Perempatan pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Haah, panas banget sih hari ini, mana AC kelas nggak bisa dinyalain lagi.." Aomine mengoceh lagi.

"Ahominecchi––!"

"I-ittai.." Kise segera menghempaskan sapunya ke arah Aomine, tetapi justru sapu lain yang mendarat di kepala Kise dengan mulus, yang seketika membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Maaf, Kise-kun, tetapi bisakah kamu sedikit tenang? Suaramu terlalu keras.." ujar Kuroko yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Eh!? Maaf, Kurokocchi..." ujar Kise merasa bersalah.

"Lagipula, kelas ini sudah bersih sejak kalian berdua mulai berdebat sepuluh menit yang lalu." lanjut Kuroko yang membuat Kise tercengang, sementara Aomine masih terpejam matanya.

"Hee!? Benarkah Kurokocchi? Jadi sejak tadi..." Kise lagi-lagi merasa tidak enak dengan Kuroko.

"Aku yang membersihkannya, sendirian. Kalian jahat sekali..." ujar Kuroko dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"M-maafkan aku Kurokocchi! Aominecchi, kamu juga harus minta maaf-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Maaf, Tetsu.." Aomine berkata malas.

"Aominecchi, kalo minta maaf yang tulus-ssu.." ujar Kise pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Ano.. bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke kantin? Aku lapar.." ajak Kuroko, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kise. Aomine pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ih, Aominecchi kalo mau makan aja semangat-ssu.." ujar Kise, tapi Aomine tidak mempedulikannya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke kantin yang cukup jauh dari kelas mereka.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Permisi-ssu!" Kise berseru di depan kantin. Suasana kantin kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena entah ada acara apa, makanan yang dijual semuanya seperti di kantin sekolah author––oke, lupakan. Dan mereka juga menyukainya.

"Nasi goreng sama es teh satu-ssu!" teriak Kise yang memesan.

"Kupat tahu sama es teh satu.." Aomine juga memesan.

"Ano.. mie ayam sama air putih satu." Kuroko tidak ketinggalan.

Mereka lalu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, dan perhatian mereka tertuju pada kursi di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Mereka segera ke sana, dan tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka sudah diantarkan.

"Terima kasih." ujar Kuroko pada pelayan yang tersenyum sambil membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Jaa, ittadakimassu!" seru Kise.

"Meskipun bukan teriyaki burger, entah mengapa aku tidak bosan dengan yang satu ini." Aomine berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Bener-ssu!" Kise ikut menanggapi, dan Kuroko hanya memasang senyum tipis.

Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya (kecuali Kuroko), sampai sang pemilik kantin geleng-geleng tak karuan––maaf, itu karena dia sedang mendengarkan lagu Fantastic Tune––dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroko bersin. Masih selamatlah muka Kise dan Aomine karena Kuroko bersin menghadap ke samping bawah.

"M-maaf, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun.." ujar Kuroko sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang diambil dari meja makan, samar-samar ada semburat merah di wajahnya. Aomine hanya sedikit terkekeh, sementara Kise memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

"K-Kurokocchi kawaii-ssu! Baru kali ini aku melihat Kurokocchi bersin!" Kise tertawa terpingkal. Wajahnya pun sedikit memerah.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga bersin ya, Tetsu." ujar Aomine ikutan.

"...tidak boleh kah?" Kuroko sedikit kesal dan malu. Tapi itu justru membuat Kise dan Aomine makin terbahak. Kuroko lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua teman setimnya ini.

"Aominecchi, minta sedikit dong kupat tahunya-ssu.." Kise berkata.

"Nggak, nanti kamu abisin semuanya lagi.." balas Aomine.

"Aominecchi! Cuma sedikit kok––" tanpa basa-basi Kise langsung mengambil tahu di piring Aomine dan memakannya. "Hmm, enak juga-ssu!" lanjut Kise.

"Oi Kise! Ya udah, aku juga mau––" Aomine ikutan mengambil sesendok nasi soto Kise. "Ini lumayan juga." lanjut Aomine.

"Kalian berdua makannya sangat lahap ya.." ujar Kuroko sambil sedikit tersenyum geli. Kise dan Aomine hanya tertawa.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Haah, kenyang sekali-ssu.." Kise berkata sambil kembali menuju kelasnya, bersama Kuroko yang hanya diam dan Aomine yang menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka, dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi mereka masuk. Tetapi di saat mereka masuk, mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Mata mereka bertiga pun membulat.

"Tasku hilang-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil menuju ke kursi di mana dirinya terakhir kali meletakkan tasnya.

"O-oi, di mana tasku!?" Aomine ikut berseru sambil menggeledah laci mejanya.

"Tasku menghilang.." ujar Kuroko datar.

"Bukan menghilang juga Kurokocchi..." Kise sweatdrop lalu ikut mencari tasnya. Kuroko juga mencari tasnya.

"Sial, siapa yang menyembunyikannya?" Aomine berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Entahlah, tapi sejak pagi tidak ada orang yang bermasalah dengan kita-ssu.." jawab Kise.

"A-ano, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, tunggu sebentar.." tiba-tiba Kuroko menyela pembicaraan Aomine dan Kise.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise. Aomine hanya ikut memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun.. selain kertas ini." jawab Kuroko sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah diremas-remas sebelumnya.

"Itu karena seseorang membuang sampah di sini-ssu.." Kise sweatdrop. Aomine tepuk jidat.

"T-tapi, aku yakin aku sudah membersihkan semuanya. Aku belum pernah melihat kertas ini sebelumnya.." Kuroko berkata.

"Jadi, kamu pikir mungkin saja itu bisa jadi petunjuk ke mana tas kita disembunyikan, Tetsu?" giliran Aomine bertanya.

"Mungkin saja, karena..." Kuroko membuka kertas itu, dan di sana tertulis sebuah kalimat yang disusun seperti sebuah teka-teki.

"_Maaf saja, tetapi aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan kalian. Carilah maksud dari kalimat ini, maka kalian akan menemukan apa yang kalian cari."_

"_**Semakin lebat rambutku dan tua umurku di setiap awal kemunculan sang raja, dan disaksikan oleh dua persegi panjang tak sempurna dan berlubang di bagian pentingnya."**_

_26 | 19_

"Hee!? Apa ini-ssu!?" teriak Kise yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ck, seseorang ingin berurusan dengan kita." ujar Aomine.

"Kita harus mencari maksud kalimat ini." ujar Kuroko

"Ya! Ayo kita temukan tas kita dan si pelaku-ssu!" Kise berseru, sementara Aomine yang mulai serius hanya mengangguk.

Bantu Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine mencari maksud kalimat itu!

##########

To be continued...

##########

Halo minna-san, aku kembali dengan fic multichapter pertamaku! /siapelu

Maaf ya kalo nanti updatenya lama (banget), soalnya lagi berurusan dengan ujian-ujian di sekolah..

Makasih yang mau baca fic aneh ini, dan kalo berminat bisa meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review. Jangan flame lohh..

Fic ini dibuat karena aku pengen buat fic yang ada kodenya gitu, tapi malah jadi gini.. /dihajar

Oh iya, Kurobas udah mau selesai nih season 2 nya /nangis/ yah semoga season 3 nya nggak lama-lama ya..!

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan sekali lagi terima kasih!


	2. 1st' Code Solving and 2nd' Code

"_Maaf saja, tetapi aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan kalian. Carilah maksud dari kalimat ini, maka kalian akan menemukan apa yang kalian cari."_

"_**Semakin lebat rambutku dan tua umurku di setiap awal kemunculan sang raja, dan disaksikan oleh dua persegi panjang tak sempurna dan berlubang di bagian pentingnya."**_

_26 | 19_

"Hee!? Apa ini-ssu!?" teriak Kise yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ck, seseorang ingin berurusan dengan kita." ujar Aomine.

"Kita harus mencari maksud kalimat ini." ujar Kuroko.

"Ya! Ayo!" Kise berseru, sementara Aomine yang mulai serius hanya mengangguk.

Bantu Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine mencari maksud kalimat itu!

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING! 1000% OOC, TYPO, GaJe, bahasa tidak baku, bikin mules di kepala & pusing di kaki, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!**

Jangan dibaca kalo dirasa nggak menarik, tapi kalo penasaran & tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /dilemparbolabasket

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

Kise kembali membaca kalimat itu, dan menemukan sebuah ide.

"Ah, begitu ya! Mungkin ini menunjukkan si pelaku-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Mana mungkin si pelaku menunjukkan dirinya dengan mudahnya!" protes Aomine.

"Ah, iya juga sih.." ujar Kise pelan.

"Mungkin, maksudnya 'aku' di sini berada di tempat yang tetap.." kini giliran Kuroko yang menganalisa.

"Eh?" Kise dan Aomine bingung mendengar kalimat Kuroko.

"Kan tertulis 'disaksikan oleh dua persegi panjang tak sempurna dan berlubang di bagian pentingnya', berarti mungkin 'aku' selalu berada di sana." lanjut Kuroko.

"Ah, benar juga." ujar Aomine.

"Lalu apa maksud dari 'dua persegi panjang tak sempurna dan berlubang di bagian pentingnya'-ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Haah, kenapa harus seperti ini-ssu.." keluh Kise. Dirinya pun memandang jendela kelasnya, yang menyuguhkan pemandangan murid-murid yang sedang bermain di lapangan sepak bola. Terlihat seorang pemain sedang menggiring bola dengan lincahnya, lalu menendang bola tersebut ke pemain lainnya. Pemain yang menerima bola tersebut langsung menendang bolanya ke arah gawang. Sorakan sedikit terdengar dari kelas Kise yang berada di lantai atas itu.

"Hee, lihatlah mereka-ssu. Mereka sepertinya senang sekali.." ujar Kise pelan. Kuroko dan Aomine pun ikut melihat ke arah jendela. Awalnya mereka hanya melihat murid-murid di sana bermain, tetapi...

"A-ano, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, sepertinya aku telah menemukan jawabannya.." ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eh!? Benarkah Kurokocchi!" seru Kise.

"Di mana Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Coba perhatikan mereka–– ah, tidak. Coba perhatikan bola itu." Kuroko berkata sambil tersenyum. Aomine dan Kise hanya menuruti meskipun sedikit bingung. Lagi-lagi terdengar sorakan dari lapangan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, senyuman muncul di wajah Kise dan Aomine.

"Ah, begitu ya.." Aomine terkekeh.

"Yosh, jangan berlama-lama lagi. Ayo kita ke sana-ssu!" Kise bersemangat. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Waah, benar-benar tinggi-ssu!" Kise mendongak ke sebuah pohon di depannya.

"Ah, begitu ya.. jadi 'semakin lebat rambutku dan tua umurku,' maksudnya semakin lebat daunnya dan tentu semakin tua umurnya, lalu 'di setiap awal kemunculan sang raja,' maksudnya setiap hari berganti." Aomine berkata sambil menepuk pohon di sebelahnya.

"Dan 'dua persegi panjang tak sempurna dan berlubang di bagian pentingnya', itu sendiri adalah gawang di lapangan sepak bola. Tidak salah lagi, tas kita berada di sekitar sini." Kuroko melanjutkan.

"Ah, kalimat tadi memang agak tidak masuk akal sih.. tapi, di mana tasnya-ssu!?" Kise bertanya.

"Jawabannya adalah 'aku', berarti di pohon itu." jawab Aomine.

"Ah, iya! Ada di sana–– hee!? Berarti kita harus memanjat-ssu!?" Kise bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk tas yang disandarkan di batang pohon itu.

"Bukan! Ngupil! Ya manjat lah!" Aomine marah-marah nggak jelas.

"Aku nggak bisa manjat Aominecchi! Kamu aja yang manjat-ssu!" balas Kise.

"Nggak mau! Kamu yang manjat!"

"Nggak mau-ssu!" Aomine dan Kise masih terus berdebat, sementara...

"A-ano.. ini tas siapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh? Eeeh!?" Aomine dan Kise kaget dengan tas yang dibawa Kuroko.

"Ini tasku-ssu! Bagaimana Kurokocchi bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Kise.

"Eh? Aku hanya melemparkan bola sepak ini ke sana, lalu tas itu jatuh. Aku mengambilnya di tanah." ujar Kuroko sambil sedikit memperagakan.

"Ah... begitu ya..." ujar Kise dan Aomine berbarengan dengan wajah sweatdrop mereka.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi––"

"Sama-sama, Kise-kun." Kise berniat memeluk Kuroko, tetapi langsung ditahan oleh Kuroko. Tangannya menahan muka Kise.

"Kurokocchi kejam-ssu.." rengek Kise. Sementara Kuroko hanya memasang muka datar.

"Oi Tetsu, jika itu tas Kise, di mana tas kita?" Aomine tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh?" Kuroko baru sadar jika tas miliknya dan Aomine belum ketemu.

"Ah, benar juga-ssu! Mungkin masih ada di atas sana!" Kise menunjuk pohon di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apapun selain batang pohon dan daun." Kuroko melihat ke atas.

"Hee!? Benarkah!?" Kise berseru.

"Sial, ada orang yang ingin mengurung kita di sekolah ini.." gumam Aomine kesal.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, sebenarnya saat aku menjatuhkan tas Kise-kun, aku menemukan ini.." tiba-tiba Kuroko berkata sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi dan bersih.

"Ulah si pelaku lagi ya?" Aomine menebak.

"Mungkin, karena ini terjatuh dari tas Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko. Aomine lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu, lalu membacanya. Setelah beberapa saat...

"Oi Tetsu.." Aomine masih melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"...bukannya ini lirik lagunya Kise ya?" Aomine memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eh!?" Kise yang merasa dibicarakan langsung merespon.

"A-ano, Kise-kun.." Kuroko ingin menahan ketawa di saat dirinya menyerahkan kertas dari Aomine. Di sana tertulis lirik lagu dengan judul 'Shalala Goes On' di atasnya.

"O-oi Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Dari mana kalian mendapatkannya-ssu!?" Kise langsung merebut kertas itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Itu terjatuh dari tasmu, Kise." Aomine menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Eeeh!? Tidak mungkin-ssu! Aku sudah memasukannya di dalam tas, jadi tidak mungkin jatuh–– hee!?" Kise menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan bahwa kertas itu memang berisi lirik lagunya.

"Kamu mengatakannya, Kise-kun." kini giliran Kuroko berkata dengan sedikit senyuman. Kise masih menutup mulutnya.

"Tunggu, Kise. Jika kau memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasmu, berarti ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya. "Pinjam tasmu sebentar." Aomine langsung mengambil tas Kise yang hanya bengong. Lalu diubek-ubeknya isi tas Kise, dan––

"O-oi Aominecchi! Jangan membuang isi tasku-ssu!" ––dibaliknya tas Kise sampai isinya keluar semua.

"Sudah kuduga, pelaku menaruhnya di sini." ujar Aomine sambil mengambil kertas yang telah diremas yang terjatuh dari tas Kise. Kuroko dan Kise memperhatikan kertas itu.

"_Heeh, ini semakin menarik. Jika kalian menemukan kertas ini, berarti kalian telah melewati rintangan pertama dariku, dan maaf, aku sedikit mengacak isi tas si pirang untuk meletakkan kertas ini."_

"Sialan kau! Jangan jadi penakut, tunjukkan dirimu!" belum selesai membaca isi kertas itu, Aomine sudah mendecak kesal.

"_Pergilah ke perpustakaan. Seseorang sedang menunggu kalian."_

"Haaah!? Apa maksudnya ini-ssu?" Kise bingung.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, ayo kita pergi." Aomine langsung berlari ke gedung sekolah, diikuti Kuroko dan Kise.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Haah, capek lari-lari dari lapangan ke sini-ssu.." Kise terengah-engah sambil berjalan-jalan di antara rak buku perpustakaan sendirian.

"Aomine-kun, ini bukan saatnya membaca majalah itu." ujar Kuroko kepada Aomine yang tengah membaca majalah dewasa kesukaannya, entah didapat dari mana ––mungkin Aomine menyembunyikannya di tempat tersembunyi di perustakaan––. Mereka berada di rak di sebelah Kise.

"Aa, mengerti." hanya itu jawaban Aomine. Kuroko hanya sweatdrop.

"Eh? Midorimacchi?" suara Kise terdengar sampai telinga Kuroko dan Aomine, yang membuat mereka mengintip dari rak terdekat.

"Ini ponselmu, seseorang memberikannya kepadaku dan katanya ini ponselmu nanodayo."

"Hm? Setahuku ponselku berada di tas-ssu.." Kise menuju ke loker tempat tasnya diletakkan diikuti Midorima, lalu mencari ponselnya. Benar saja, ponselnya tidak ada.

"Ah, benar-ssu, ini ponselku. Terima kasih, Midorimacchi." ujar Kise lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih nanodayo." ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, dan langsung pergi ke luar perpustakaan. Kise hanya melihatnya bengong.

"Oi Kise, apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Aomine begitu menghampiri Kise. Kuroko mengikuti di belakang.

"Midorimacchi mengembalikan ponselku-ssu, ada apa?" Kise balik bertanya.

"Oi Kise! Kamu nggak sadar ya!?" Aomine sedikit teriak nggak jelas. Sementara Kise hanya melongo.

"Aomine-kun, tenanglah sedikit." Kuroko menasehati. Pandangan para pelanggan perpustakaan sudah tertuju pada mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di luar, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." ajak Kuroko. Kise dan Aomine hanya mengangguk.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Ittai! Kenapa Aominecchi selalu menjitakku-ssu!?" teriak Kise di kelas mereka.

"Karena kamu lengah, bodoh!" balas Aomine.

"Eh? Maksud Aominecchi?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Mungkin Aomine-kun mengira Midorima-kun adalah dalang dibalik semua ini." ujar Kuroko, sementara Aomine hanya mengangguk.

"Nggak mungkin-ssu! Untuk apa Midorimacchi melakukannya?" tanya Kise.

"Oi, jangan perhatikan orang dari penampilan dan sifatnya di luar. Midorima mungkin terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi bisa saja itu adalah akting. Lalu, apa hanya membaca buku saja kepentingannya di perpustakaan?" Aomine berkata. Kise membayangkan Midorima yang tadinya membaca buku tiba-tiba saja meliriknya dengan seringaian, yang membuat Kise bergidik sendiri.

"Aomine-kun, jangan berprasangka dulu. Midorima-kun memang suka membaca. Mungkin saja pelakunya mencantumkan namanya di teka-teki itu." tanggap Kuroko.

"Hah, bisa jadi sih.." Aomine berkata. Mereka bertiga sudah pusing hanya mencari satu tas, dan mereka belum mengetahui apa lagi yang direncanakan sang pelaku.

"Kise-kun, coba periksa ponselmu. Siapa tahu ada yang salah atau hilang." pinta Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi perhatiaan!" Kise ingin memeluk Kuroko, namun––

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun." ––sayangnya Kuroko sudah siap mengantisipasi dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, tangannya menahan muka Kise.

"Kurokocchi kejam-ssu.." Kise hanya menangis seperti anak kecil, tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengutak-atik ponselnya, dan benar saja, ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Eh? Sejak kapan ada catatan baru di sini?" gumamnya yang sedikit terdengar oleh Aomine dan Kuroko yang hanya melihat ke arah Kise. Kise lalu membuka catatan itu, dan membacanya.

"_Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. Kini aku beritahu tempat di mana barang yang kalian cari."_

_**whpsdw sdunlu vhshgd**_

_16 | 18_

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aomine mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat catatan di ponsel Kise. Kuroko pun ikut melihat.

"Aah, pusing-ssu.." mata Kise sudah seperti obat nyamuk.

"Ini.." Kuroko berpikir keras. Dirinya mengeja satu persatu huruf yang menjadi teka-teki pelaku.

"Eh, Tetsu?" Aomine melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise pun ikut memandang Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko membuka suara. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, mungkin aku tahu jawabannya." ujar Kuroko. Sejenak Aomine dan Kise heran mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Benarkah Kurokocchi!?" seru Kise, yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kamu memang bisa diandalkan, Tetsu." Aomine mengacak rambut biru muda Kuroko, yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko?

##########

To be continued...

##########

Chapter 2 selesai x)

Hehe, maaf kalo update-nya lama, baru sempet karena barusan ujian sekolah.. ^^

Makasih yang mau baca fic aneh ini, dan kalo berminat bisa meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review. Jangan flame lohh..

Oh ya, maaf juga kalo chapter selanjutnya bakal lama, bisa sebulan lebih /dikeroyok

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan sekali lagi terima kasih!


	3. 2nd' Code Solving and 3rd' Code

"_Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. Kini aku beritahu tempat di mana barang yang kalian cari."_

**_whpsdw sdunlu vhshgd_**

_16 | 18_

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aomine mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat catatan di ponsel Kise. Kuroko pun ikut melihat.

"Aah, pusing-ssu.." mata Kise sudah seperti obat nyamuk.

"Ini.." Kuroko berpikir keras. Dirinya mengeja satu persatu huruf yang menjadi teka-teki pelaku.

"Eh, Tetsu?" Aomine melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise pun ikut memandang Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko membuka suara. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, mungkin aku tahu jawabannya." ujar Kuroko. Sejenak Aomine dan Kise heran mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Benarkah Kurokocchi!?" seru Kise, yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kamu memang bisa diandalkan, Tetsu." Aomine mengacak rambut biru muda Kuroko, yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko?

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING! 1000% OOC, TYPO, GaJe, bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, nggak nyambung, bikin mules di kepala & pusing di kaki, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!**

Jangan dibaca kalo dirasa nggak menarik, tapi kalo penasaran & tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /dilemparbolabasket

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana kamu tahu maksud dari huruf-huruf ini-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Aku pernah melihat kode ini di suatu web." jawab Kuroko. "Kise-kun, boleh pinjam ponselmu untuk browsing?" lanjut Kuroko bertanya.

"Ah, yaa.." Kise langsung menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Kuroko. Kuroko langsung membuka peramban web di ponsel Kise. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama...

"Kise-kun.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"...pulsamu habis ya?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengembalikan ponsel Kise.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Kise langsung mengecek pulsa di ponselnya, dan benar saja, pulsanya tak bersisa.

"Hee!? Kok bisa!?" Kise kaget sendiri mengetahui ponselnya benar-benar kehabisan pulsa.

"Oi Kise, bilang dulu jika kamu kehabisan pulsa.." ujar Aomine.

"Tidak mungkin-ssu! Padahal aku tidak menggunakannya beberapa hari ini.." balas Kise.

"Eh, jangan-jangan pelaku yang melakukannya-ssu! Mungkin saja pulsaku ditransfer!" lanjut Kise yang membuat alis Aomine terangkat.

"Si pelaku pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan-ssu." lanjut Kise.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan bersedia meminjamkan ponsel?" tanya Kuroko, yang membuat Kise dan Aomine menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa yang masih di sini yaa.." keluh Kise.

"Ahaa! Midorimacchi mungkin mau-ssu!" seru Kise tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, Kise. Kamu yang cari Midorima." kata Aomine.

"Baiklah!" seru Kise lalu berjalan ke luar kelas, tetapi ketika sudah sampai pintu, dirinya menabrak seseorang yang berperawakan cukup ––bahkan sangat–– tinggi untuk anak SMP.

"Aaw.. Murasakibaracchi?" Kise mengaduh kecil, lalu dilihatnya orang di depannya.

"Kise-chin belum pulang?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan maibou.

"Belum-ssu, tas Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi tidak ada. Kami sedang mencarinya." jawab Kise. "Oh iya, Midorimacchi sudah pulang-ssu?" lanjut Kise.

"Mido-chin sudah pulang.." jawab Murasakibara.

"Yaah.." Kise sedikit patah semangat mendengar jawaban Murasakibara. "Ah! Murasakibaracchi, pinjam ponselmu sebentar-ssu!" lanjut Kise. Murasakibara hanya menuruti dan menyerahkan ponselnya yang berada di kantong celana.

"Terima kasih-ssu!" balas Kise, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kuroko.

"Eeh? Kuro-chin dan Mine-chin belum pulang?" tanya Murasakibara yang ikut masuk ke kelas sambil terus memakan maibounya.

"Nih Kurokocchi!" Kise menyerahkan ponsel Murasakibara kepada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun." balas Kuroko.

"Sama-sama, Kurokocchi~" ini adalah usaha ke tiga Kise untuk memeluk Kuroko, namun sayangnya gagal lagi oleh tangkisan tangan Kuroko.

"Iya, tas kami disembunyikan oleh seseorang. Dan terima kasih telah mau meminjamkan ponselmu, Murasakibara-kun." balas Kuroko. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk.

"Kurokocchi kejam-ssu.." rengek Kise, lagi.

Jemari Kuroko langsung mengarahkan ponsel Murasakibara menuju browser, lalu di search engine diketikkan 'macam-macam sandi'. Dalam beberapa detik muncullah hasil pencarian. Kuroko langsung menuju salah satu web yang menyediakan informasi tentang sandi. Setelah sekitar semenit membaca, Kuroko langsung menemukan jawabannya.

"Kise-kun, coba gantikan setiap huruf sandi tadi dengan urutan alfabet tiga huruf selanjutnya." ujar Kuroko.

"Ah, baiklah.." balas Kise.

"Kenapa harus tiga huruf selanjutnya?" giliran Aomine bertanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena jumlah barang yang dicari semuanya ada tiga." jawab Kuroko asal.

"Oi Tetsu..." Aomine sweatdrop.

"Ah, Maibouku tinggal tiga juga. Jaa, aku mau beli lagi..." Murasakibara lalu keluar meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kise sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Sudah Kurokocchi, tapi ketemunya jadi tambah aneh-ssu. _**'w**_**_hpsdw sdunlu vhshgd'_** jadi 'zksvgz vgxqox ykvkjg'.." ujar Kise

"Eh? Bukan ini?" ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Tetsu, jika ini sebuah kalimat pasti ada huruf vokalnya kan? Coba gimana agar ada huruf vokalnya." Aomine berkata.

"Tapi kalo tidak bisa dibaca sama saja-ssu.." balas Kise.

"Baiklah. Coba jika tiga huruf sebelumnya." kata Kuroko.

"Terlalu cepat menemukan jawabannya Tetsu!" ujar Aomine dengan nada kesal bercampur heran.

"Eh? Baiklah.." Kise mengotak-atik sandi di ponselnya lagi. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya terungkap sudah sandi itu.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Sandinya sudah ketemu-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Dan ketemu!? Apa-apaan ini!?" ujar Aomine lagi.

"Jawabannya yaitu _**'w**_**_hpsdw sdunlu vhshgd'_** jadi 'tempat parkir sepeda'-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana." ajak Kuroko. Kise bersemangat, sementara Aomine juga ikut tetapi masih tidak percaya jika Kuroko dengan mudahnya menemukan jawabannya.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Ah! Di sana-ssu!" seru Kise sambil menunjuk sebuah tas yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Aomine-kun, ini tasmu." Kuroko menyerahkan tas itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu. Tapi..." Aomine berhenti berkata. Sementara Kuroko dan Kise hanya memandang Aomine dangan tatapan bertanya.

"...bagaimana kamu bisa dengan secepat itu menemukan tasku?" lanjut Aomine.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga ingin tahu-ssu!" Kise ikut berkata.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah sandi yang cukup terkenal, yaitu sandi Caesar atau sandi geser. Cara membuatnya dengan menggantikan huruf yang akan menjadi jawaban sandi dengan huruf lain yang memiliki selisih posisi tertentu dalam alfabet." jelas Kuroko. Kise dan Aomine hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebelumnya maaf, Kise-kun, aku tadi salah pengertian. Kukira hurufnya digeser ke depan, tapi karena itu sudah merupakan huruf sandi, jadi ternyata hurufnya digeser ke belakang." lanjut Kuroko.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi. Setiap orang tidak akan luput dari kesalahan-ssu.." balas Kise.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal tas Tetsu yang belum ada. Harus ke mana lagi kita?" ujar Aomine.

"Biasanya pelaku akan meninggalkan jejak, tapi di mana-ssu.." Kise menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan tas Kurokocchi mempunyai kemampuan miss direction-ssu––!"

"Mana mungkin bodoh!" satu jitakan dari Aomine berhasil mendarat di kepala Kise karena kalimatnya yang absurd. "Ittai.." Kise mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ano, Aomine-kun, coba periksa tasmu." Kuroko berkata.

"Ah? Baiklah." Aomine pun menuruti. Dibukanya tas miliknya, tetapi––

"Oi Kise! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" ––Kise sudah menumpahkan isi tas Aomine ke tanah.

"Pembalasan atas yang tadi-ssu!" Kise berseru.

"Ck, baiklah. Maaf." Aomine berkata sambil mengambil isi tasnya lagi.

"Ya, aku maafkan-ssu–– eh!?" Kise terkejut melihat isi tas Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, apa itu?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah buku.

"Ini..." Aomine memegang sebuah buku yang terbuka isinya, dan ada tulisan 'Kisah Cintaku dengan Mai-chan'.

"Pffttt.. Wahahahahahaha!" Kise tertawa nista, sementara Kuroko hanya sedikit terkekeh.

"Berisik Kise! Kamu juga Tetsu!" Aomine membalas, tetapi Kise masih tertawa sampai menangis guling-guling.

"Hahahaha..! Aduh Aominecchi, kamu sebegitu sukanya sama Horikita Mai-chan-ssu.." Kise memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu lama.

"Sudah kubilang diamlah Kise!" Aomine membentak Kise.

"Iya iya Aominecchi, maaf-ssu.." Kise berkata.

"Ya.." Aomine mengecek isi bukunya itu, ternyata ada kertas yang terselip di sana. Aomine melihat kertas itu.

"_Wah, masih ada satu yang kusembunyikan ternyata. Jika kalian menginginkannya, temui seseorang di tempat kalian menemukan barang pertama kalian. Berusahalah!"_

"Kenapa yang satu ini agak aneh?" gumam Aomine.

"Mungkin si pelaku ingin beda-ssu.." balas Kise.

"Tapi kenapa harus ada di sini.. berarti dia telah melihat isi buku ini.." Aomine bermuka suram.

"Pfftt Aominecchi.." Kise menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah, Aomine-kun. Berarti si pelaku sudah melihatnya kan?" ujar Kuroko.

"Apa-apaan dengan nada bicaramu Tetsu..." balas Aomine kesal.

"Setidaknya si pelaku tidak tertawa di hadapan Aomine-kun." lanjut Kuroko.

"Hentikan Tetsu!" teriak Aomine.

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita ke tempat yang dimaksud-ssu.." Kise berkata.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik." Kuroko membalas.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke pohon di mana tas Kise ditemukan.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Hah, hah, capek juga-ssu.." Kise membungkuk, tangannya memegangi lututnya. Aomine dan Kuroko juga sedikit terengah-engah.

"Eh? Di mana orangnya?" Kuroko melihat sekitar.

"Hah!? Tidak ada orang?" Aomine ikut melihat keadaan.

"Yang benar saja-ssu! Si pelaku sedang bermain-main dengan kita.." Kise berseru.

"Aku di sini." suara seseorang terdengar di telinga mereka, yang langsung membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata mereka terbelalak, kecuali Kuroko yang masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Eeeeh!? Akashi/Akashicchi!?" Teriak Aomine dan Kise.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan di atas sana?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Hanya menunggu seseorang yang memiliki buku ini. Kebetulan sekali kalian lewat sini." jawab Akashi sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang sangat tidak asing di mata Aomine.

"Mai-chan!" ujar Aomine.

"Kenapa harus Mai-chan nyebutnya-ssu..?" Kise sweatdrop.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tahu pemilik buku itu?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Siapa lagi pemilik buku ini kalau bukan Aomine." jawab Akashi.

"Akashi, berikan padaku." Aomine mengangkat tangannya. Akashi menjatuhkan buku di tangannya ke Aomine.

"Aw! Oi Akashi, kenapa harus di kepalaku?" protes Aomine.

"Bukan aku, tapi buku itu." balas Akashi tenang. Aomine hanya mendecih.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Akashi. Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang masih di atas pohon.

##########

####skip time####

##########

Di koridor, sambil berjalan menuju kelas, mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan keheranan, kecuali Kuroko yang hanya memasang wajah datar. Hanya langkah kaki pelan mereka yang terdengar. Bukan mengenai tas Kuroko yang belum ditemukan, tetapi tentang orang yang baru saja mereka temui.

"Oi Tetsu, Kise, menurutmu bagaimana cara Akashi naik ke pohon tadi?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Iya ya, gimana ya..." Kise mulai mengkhayal.

"Dengan tinggi badan yang, ekhem–– kurang tinggi itu, bagaimana dia bisa mencapai batang pohon?" tanya Aomine sambil membayangkan Akashi yang sedang berusaha memanjat pohon tetapi selalu gagal, dan Akashi pun jongkok sambil bermuka suram.

"Ah, benar juga-ssu.." Kise mengiyakan.

"Oi Kise, kau melihat ada tangga di sekitar sana tadi?" tanya Aomine.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya-ssu.." jawab Kise.

"Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Iya Kurokocchi, kamu ingin cepat menemukan tasmu dan menyelesaikan semuanya kan?" Kise menebak maksud Kuroko.

"Ya, tapi.. bukan itu." jawaban Kuroko membuat Kise dan Aomine menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku hanya berpikir... bagaimana Akashi-kun turun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja melompat ke bawah/-ssu!" jawab Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

"Benar juga." tanggapan Kuroko membuat Aomine dan Kise facepalm.

"Dan juga... Akashi-kun sedikit aneh.." lanjut Kuroko.

"Hah?" Kise heran.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun harus menaiki pohon hanya untuk mengembalikan buku Aomine-kun?" Kuroko berkata.

"Benar juga, Tetsu.." Aomine menanggapi.

"Jangan-jangan Akashi-kun itu joskentang, atau jomblo sok keren tapi ngenes." lanjut Kuroko datar. Entah dari mana Kuroko mendapatkan kata-kata yang sontak membuat Aomine dan Kise membelalak, kemudian tertawa.

"Pfftt Wahahahahaha!" Kise lagi-lagi tertawa nista. Kini diselingi dengan memukul tembok di sampingnya.

"Wahahahaha! Oi Tetsu, dari mana kamu dapat istilah itu?" tanya Aomine masih dengan tawanya.

"Itu karena Akashi-kun bertingkah seperti itu. Berada di atas pohon, biar terlihat keren, tapi sebenarnya untuk pelampiasan karena dirinya jomblo ngenes." jelas Kuroko, yang membuat Aomine lagi-lagi tertawa, dan kini diselingi dengan guling-guling. Sementara Kise sudah sakit perut karena tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Aduh, Kurokocchi bisa ngelucu yaa.." ujar Kise.

"Tidak, Kise-kun. Kalian berdua yang menanggapinya berlebihan." balas Kuroko sambil mengangkat sedikit senyuman. Sementara Kise dan Aomine masih tertawa.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Aominecchi, kira-kira di mana kode selanjutnya-ssu?" tanya Kise yang duduk di atas meja. Mereka sudah berada di basecamp awal mereka (baca : kelas), setelah tertawa nista di koridor.

"Di kepalamu." Aomine menjawab asal.

"Aominecchi!" Kise berseru, sementara Kuroko yang terlihat sedang berpikir+galau hanya menutup telinganya.

"Mana aku tahu bodoh!" balas Aomine.

"Eh Kurokocchi, sebenarnya dari mana kamu dapat kalimat tadi-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Sebenarnya..." Kuroko bertingkah seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"...aku pernah membaca buku Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko.

"Haah!?" Kise dan Aomine sontak berteriak heran.

"Iya, memang bukan buku diary, tetapi aku pernah meminjam buku catatan Akashi-kun karena waktu itu aku tidak masuk sehari..." Kuroko memulai flashbacknya.

.

_Kuroko sedang berjalan di koridor kelas pada saat jam pulang sekolah. Pandangannya yang datar menangkap seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Akashi sedang berjalan ke luar dari kelasnya yang sudah kosong itu. Dengan sedikit berlari, Kuroko menghampiri Akashi._

"_Akashi-kun, boleh aku pinjam catatanmu?" tanya Kuroko._

"_Catatan apa, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi balik._

"_Matematika." jawab Kuroko. Tak berlama-lama Akashi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya._

"_Ini. Dua hari lagi di kelasku ada pelajarannya, jadi segera kembalikan." Akashi menyerahkan buku catatannya._

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." balas Kuroko. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko, yang sedang memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya._

.

"Ah iya, beberapa hari yang lalu kamu tidak berangkat sehari, Tetsu." Aomine berkata.

"Lalu apa kelanjutannya, Kurokocchi?" Kise semakin penasaran dengan cerita Kuroko.

"Lalu..."

.

_Kuroko sudah sampai di rumahnya, mengganti baju seragamnya, lalu bersiap untuk menyalin catatan Akashi._

_Di halaman awal hanya ada catatan tentang materi di awal semester. Kuroko tidak perlu itu._

_Menuju halaman tengah, Kuroko menemukan apa yang perlu dicatatnya. Kuroko segera menyalinnya ke dalam buku tulisnya._

_Setelah beberapa menit, Kuroko selesai menyalin catatan Akashi. Dirinya akan menutup buku itu, namun sesuatu di halaman belakang buku itu menarik perhatian Kuroko. Dia lalu membuka halaman terakhir buku itu, yang mungkin terlarang untuk dibuka._

"_Apa ini..." Kuroko bergumam pelan. Di sana tertulis beberapa baris kalimat yang tersusun seperti... puisi?_

'_Aah, tak pernah lepas dariku..'_

'_Dari kutukan yang begitu kejam ini..'_

'_Setia membelengguku sampai kini..'_

'_Selalu menancap bagaikan paku..'_

'_...'_

'_OH TUHAN, MENGAPA AKU JOMBLO!?'_

_Dan bait terakhir itu membuat Kuroko ingin tertawa sepuasnya, jika saja dia tidak menjaga imagenya._

.

Gubrak. Cerita Kuroko sukses membuat Kise dan Aomine terbahak lagi, dengan nistanya. Kuroko hanya sedikit terkekeh mengingat hal yang cukup memalukan itu, jika saja Akashi mengetahuinya.

"Wahaha, aku tidak menyangka Akashicchi ternyata seperti itu-ssu..!" ujar Kise sambil tertawa.

"Benar Kise! Akashi, ternyata selama ini..." Aomine masih tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa Akashi-kun tidak sadar jika ada tulisan itu di bukunya?" Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin saja-ssu.." Kise sudah berhenti tertawa, begitu juga dengan Aomine.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah ringtone yang cukup keras berbunyi.

"Eh, ada pesan masuk?" ujar Kise sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Kise-kun, bunyi ponselmu terlalu keras." Kuroko berkata.

"Maaf-ssu.." ujar Kise, dan tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat membaca pesan itu.

.

.

Dari : Unknown

"_Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu.. ini adalah kode terakhir.. katanya ada dua apa tiga lapis gitu..."_

"_Clue : pramuka."_

"_**motw oge ouqe paol xi iaau po trem greh"**_

_8 | 26_

.

.

"Kamu yang nyusun kodenya malah kamu yang bingung sendiri-ssu.." Kise berkata pelan terhadap ponselnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Ada apa, Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Ah, ini kodenya-ssu.. mungkin ini yang terakhir, ini benar-benar memusingkan.." jawab Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aomine langsung merebut ponsel Kise.

"Apa ini? Oi Tetsu, apa ini juga kode yang sama seperti tadi?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko ikut melihat kode itu dengan teliti.

"Tidak, mungkin sedikit berbeda. Dan mungkin saja clue yang diberikan itu berhubungan." jawab Kuroko. "Ini mungkin sedikit memakan waktu." lanjut Kuroko.

"Tunggu, berarti kamu juga tahu cara memecahkannya?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"...mungkin." jawab Kuroko. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, ayo kita pergi." Kuroko lalu menuju ke luar kelas, sementara Aomine dan Kise hanya menatap heran Kuroko.

"Dia itu seorang yang ahli dalam hal ini ya!?" ujar Aomine dan Kise bersama sambil saling menatap. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kuroko.

Kuroko pergi ke mana? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

##########

To be continued...

##########

Chapter 3 selesai, hehehe x)

Maaf kalo update-nya lama, baru sempet karena barusan TUC terakhir.. dan perasaan humornya garing banget yak? /ditendang

Makasih yang mau baca fic aneh+garing ini, dan kalo berminat bisa meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review. Jangan flame lohh..

Ah, Akashi-kun, maaf telah menistakanmu /digunting/ ta-tapi ini beneran ide yang nggak tau kenapa keluar di otakku lalu aku tulis di sini... /dibunuh

Oh ya, maaf juga kalo chapter selanjutnya bakal lama (mungkin terkahir), mungkin habis UN /dikeroyok

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan sekali lagi terima kasih! ^^


	4. 3rd' Code Solving and the Epilogue

Dari : Unknown

"_Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu.. ini adalah kode terakhir.. katanya ada dua apa tiga lapis gitu..."_

"_Clue : pramuka."_

_**"**_**_motw oge ouqe paol xi iaau po trem greh"_**

_8 | 26_

.

.

"Kamu yang nyusun kodenya malah kamu yang bingung sendiri-ssu.." Kise berkata pelan terhadap ponselnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Ada apa, Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Ah, ini kodenya-ssu.. mungkin ini yang terakhir, ini benar-benar memusingkan.." jawab Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aomine langsung merebut ponsel Kise.

"Apa ini? Oi Tetsu, apa ini juga kode yang sama seperti tadi?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko ikut melihat kode itu dengan teliti.

"Tidak, mungkin sedikit berbeda. Dan mungkin saja clue yang diberikan itu berhubungan." jawab Kuroko. "Ini mungkin sedikit memakan waktu." lanjut Kuroko.

"Tunggu, berarti kamu juga tahu cara memecahkannya?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"...mungkin." jawab Kuroko. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, ayo kita pergi." Kuroko lalu menuju ke luar kelas, sementara Aomine dan Kise hanya menatap heran Kuroko.

"Dia itu seorang yang ahli dalam hal ini ya!?" ujar Aomine dan Kise bersama sambil saling menatap. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kuroko.

Kuroko pergi ke mana? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING! 1000% OOC, TYPO, GaJe, bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, nggak nyambung, bikin mules di kepala & pusing di kaki, dan hal-hal nistaaaa lainnya!**

Jangan dibaca kalo dirasa nggak menarik, tapi kalo penasaran & tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /dilemparbolabasket

##########

####Tasku Hilang!####

##########

"Kurokocchi! Kamu mau ke mana-ssu!?" Kise berhenti mengejar lalu bertanya.

"Perpustakaan." jawab Kuroko, yang segera turun ke lantai 2. Perpustakaan berada tepat di sebelah tangga.

"Haah?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah, kita ikuti saja Kurokocchi-ssu. Pasti dia telah merencanakan sesuatu.." ujar Kise.

"Heh, benar juga. Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat, sampai benar-benar terhanyut dalam permainan ini." ujar Aomine. Mereka berdua pun menuju tangga, lalu turun mengikuti Kuroko. Tetapi...

"Ah tidak!" sepertinya bukan cuma Kuroko yang terbakar semangatnya, tetapi mereka berdua juga. Akibatnya, kini mereka terpeleset lalu jatuh menggelinding di tangga. Posisi Kise, meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegang kedua kakinya, sementara Aomine, dirinya seperti merangkak dengan kepalanya yang menempel di lantai.

"Ittai ittai ittai.." Kise mengaduh, begitu juga dengan Aomine.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sana.

"Main sirkus. Ya jatuh lah! Ittai ittai.." seru Aomine sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kami tidak berhati-hati sampai terjatuh-ssu.." Kise ikut berkata. Mendengar itu, mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca, benar-benar merasa bersalah atas Aomine dan Kise.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ujar Kuroko pelan sambil menunduk, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Aomine dan Kise.

"E-eh!? Kurokocchi tidak perlu minta maaf-ssu!" balas Kise.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Tetsu. Hanya luka sedikit." lanjut Aomine meyakinkan.

"T-tapi..." Kuroko benar-benar merasa bersalah, hingga wajahnya pun kini seperti memohon agar dua orang di hadapannya itu menurutinya.

'Ini anak benar-benar ingin kubawa pulang!' sempatnya mereka berdua membatin seperti itu di saat mereka babak belur seperti ini. Kise menutup mulutnya karena menahan semburat merah di pipinya, sementara Aomine hanya menahan agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak keluar.

"...kalian berdua harus diobati. Ayo, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." waktu seakan berhenti seperempat detik ketika Kuroko mengangkat lengan mereka agar bertumpu di kedua pundaknya. Hanya rasa haru yang menyelimuti hati Aomine dan Kise, apalagi dengan Kuroko yang berusaha membantu mereka berjalan. Tubuhnya yang kecil tidak masalah untuknya. Kini Kuroko berada di tengah, dan kedua orang di sampingnya hanya memandangnya heran.

"K-Kurokocchi.." bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir menuju pipinya yang terluka, memandang seseorang di sampingnya yang berusaha membawa tubuhnya ini. Kise terharu dengan Kuroko, rasanya tidak pernah dirinya menemukan teman yang begitu peduli dengannya.

"Tetsu.." hampir sama dengan yang dirasakan Kise, Aomine merasa kagum dengan Kuroko. Rasanya tak pernah dirinya membayangkan ternyata Kuroko adalah orang yang sangat mempedulikan teman-temannya, tentu di balik hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan sifatnya yang suka mengejutkan orang lain itu.

Tanpa diketahui Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine mengukir senyum tulus untuknya.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Kise-kun, tolong tahan sedikit." Kuroko sepelan mungkin mengobati luka di wajah Kise.

'Ya ampun, aku benar-benar ingin meledak!' batin Kise ngawur melihat wajah Kuroko yang sangat imut di matanya. Jika bukan karena lukanya, mungkin terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya.

"Eh? Kise-kun... kenapa pipinya basah?" tanya Kuroko selagi mengobati wajah Kise.

"Ah? Itu... ah, mungkin tadi aku tidak sengaja menangis kesakitan-ssu..." jawab Kise bohong.

"Ah, begitu ya." balas Kuroko sambil terus mengobati wajah Kise.

"Oi Kise, jangan berpura-pura kesakitan untuk meminta perhatian Tetsu." Aomine berkata.

"Bilang saja Aominecchi iri-ssu.." balas Kise tak kalah.

"Heh, bukannya kau yang iri? Aku dan Tetsu sangat akrab, baik di lapangan maupun di dunia nyata. Kau hanya beruntung bisa mendapat Tetsu sebagai partner latihan di awal." jleb. Kise memang iri dengan Aomine yang sudah lebih akrab dulu dengan Kuroko, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia baru ikut basket tahun ini, dan awalnya dia menganggap Kuroko orang yang kurang dalam basket. Namun sekarang? Kise begitu menghargai orang yang sedang mengobatinya ini.

'Sial, aku memang kurang beruntung dari Aominecchi.' batinnya.

"Baiklah, Kise-kun sudah selesai, sekarang giliran Aomine-kun." Kuroko lalu berpindah dari hadapan Kise ke Aomine.

"Jangan iri, Kise––"

"Aomine-kun, tolong diamlah." belum selesai Aomine berkata, dirinya sudah mendapat sumpelan kapas di mulutnya.

"Wahahahaha Aominecchi, makanya jangan banyak ngomong-ssu!" Kise terbahak melihat Aomine.

"Bwah! Oi Tetsu! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" Aomine memuntahkan kapas di mulutnya, lalu dibuangnya ke tempat sampah di sampingnya (baca : Kise).

"Karena itulah tolong tenanglah sedikit, Aomine-kun." ujar Kuroko datar.

"Oi! Aominecchi jorok-ssu!" Kise mau tidak mau membuangnya di tempat sampah sesungguhnya di pojok ruangan, lalu mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang tersedia.

"Iya Tetsu. Maaf Kise, aku tidak sengaja." balas Aomine.

'Apanya yang tidak sengaja, kau hampir selalu melakukan ini kepadaku jika ada aku..' batin Kise sambil sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai." Kuroko mengembalikan peralatan P3K ke lemari di ruang UKS yang kini ditempatinya bersama dua pasiennya.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak menyangka Kurokocchi juga ahli di bidang ini-ssu.." ujar Kise.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu." Aomine ikut berkata.

"Sama-sama, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." balas Kuroko.

"Eh, ada pesan masuk?" Kise mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya yang bergetar.

.

.

Dari : Unknown

"_Kalian masih belum memecahkan kode terakhir? Heeh, baiklah, tetapi jika kalian ingin mengungkap si pelaku juga, kalian harus menemui seseorang. Dia ada di nomer-nomer yang ada di setiap kode yang dikirim."_

.

.

"Nomer-nomer yang ada di setiap kode yang dikirim? Apa maksudnya-ssu?" Kise menggumam.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, memang ada nomer-nomer di setiap kode yang diberikan si pelaku-ssu?" tanya Kise balik.

"Itu..." Kuroko sedikit berpikir.

"...sepertinya memang ada, Kise-kun. Kenapa tidak kamu periksa sendiri?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Oh iya! Hampir semua kodenya kan ada di ponselku-ssu! Aah kenapa aku bisa lupa.." Kise menepuk jidatnya lalu segera mengecek kode di ponselnya.

"Itu... ah! Ini dia-ssu!" Kise berseru sendiri.

"16, 18, lalu..." Kise kembali memainkan jemarinya di ponselnya.

"...8, 26. Apa ini?" Kise menggumam.

"Ini kertas yang berisi kode pertama tadi. ada angka 19 dan 26 di sini." Kuroko menunjukkan kertas itu di hadapan Kise dan Aomine.

"Coba saja diurutkan sesuai urutan alfabet." usul Aomine.

"Kalau begitu..." Kise mulai mengurutkan nomer-nomer itu sesuai kata Aomine. Setelah semenit, "tapi 8 jadi H, 16 jadi P, 18 jadi R, 19 jadi S, dan 26 jadi Z-ssu.." lanjut Kise.

"H, P, R, S, Z, Z... Tetsu, ada cara lain?" tanya Aomine.

"Entahlah, tetapi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti." jawab Kuroko.

"Yosh, ayo kita pecahkan petunjuk ketiga-ssu!" Kise bersemangat.

"T-tunggu, Kise-kun..." potong Kuroko.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Kise.

"Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun sebaiknya di sini saja. Biar aku yang memecahkannya sendiri." jawab Kuroko.

"Oi Tetsu, memangnya kenapa kami tidak boleh membantumu?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu... " Kuroko menggaruk pipinya.

"...aku ingin kalian beristirahat di sini, lagipula kaki kalian sepertinya sedang sakit." lanjut Kuroko.

"T-tapi kami benar-benar baik-baik saja Kurokocchi!" balas Kise.

"Tetsu, kamu telah membantu kami sampai ke sini. Bukannya ini saatnya kami untuk membalas kebaikanmu?" Aomine ikut berkata.

"T-tapi.." Kuroko menjawab ragu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja matanya sedikit membulat melihat pancaran keyakinan yang dikeluarkan oleh mata Kise dan Aomine, juga senyuman yang diukir mereka. Bahkan Kuroko masih mematung ketika Aomine dan Kise sudah bediri dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Tetsu, kami baik-baik saja." ucap Aomine sedikit menegaskan. Kise menyetujui dengan anggukan. Kuroko yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya pun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah." balas Kuroko.

"Ayo, jangan berlama-lama lagi-ssu!" Kise membuka pintu UKS dan menarik lengan Kuroko tiba-tiba, dan refleks Kuroko berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Aomine ikut berjalan ke luar ruang UKS.

"Kise-kun, jangan menarikku tiba-tiba." gerutu Kuroko. Tetapi sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

##########

####skip time####

##########

"Rasanya aneh sekali, perpustakaan masih buka jam segini-ssu.." Kise berkata sambil melihat-lihat buku-buku yang ditata rapi di rak yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Tetsu, buku apa yang kamu cari?" tanya Aomine.

"Buku saku pramuka. Sesuai clue-nya." jawab Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kamu yakin itu bukan jebakan?" tanya Aomine lagi, sambil memilah buku yang dicari.

"Ya, karena mungkin pelaku merasa ini sulit?" Kuroko berkata dengan nada bertanya.

"Ah, entahlah.." Aomine masih mencari-cari buku saku pramuka.

"Kurokocchi, aku menemukan buku yang menarik-ssu.." ujar Kise sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat muda.

"Hm? Ini..." Kuroko memandang seksama buku itu, dan dirinya teringat sesuatu.

"...terima kasih, Kise-kun. Mungkin ini juga dibutuhkan." balas Kuroko.

"Tetsu, ini bukunya. Terlalu kecil, jadi susah mencarinya." Aomine menyerahkan buku saku yang dipegangnya ke Kuroko. "Apa itu?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk buku bersampul coklat muda yang dipegang Kuroko.

"Aku pernah membaca buku ini, dan sepertinya ada macam-macam sandi di sini." jawab Kuroko. Aomine hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ajak Kise ke tempat membaca. Kuroko dan Aomine hanya mengikuti.

"Ya ampun, apa pelaku menasehati kita agar membaca buku yah.." gumam Aomine sambil menarik kursi.

"Mungkin saja." balas Kuroko yang sudah duduk. Aomine hanya mendengus lalu duduk.

"Tapi Aominecchi, setidaknya kita jadi lebih tahu tentang kode-ssu.." ujar Kise yang juga sudah duduk.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti.." balas Aomine. "Jadi, aku harus mulai dari mana?" Aomine bertanya.

"Kurokocchi, rasanya tidak mungkin jika huruf-huruf itu diubah lagi menjadi sebuah sandi-ssu.." Kise berkata.

"Benar juga..." Kuroko berpikir. "...ano, Kise-kun, coba buka buku itu." ujar Kuroko.

"Ah, baiklah." Kise pun memulai penjelajahan isi buku itu. Ada macam-macam sandi di sana, yang tentu saja membuat mata Kise hampir seperti obat nyamuk.

"Kise-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir. Kise yang merasa dipanggil langsung kembali fokus.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi.." jawab Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, sebentar... ini..." Kise membaca sebuah halaman bertajuk 'morse' di buku itu.

'_Variasi penyampaian kode morse lainnya yaitu dengan huruf vokal dan konsonan.'_

'_ dengan huruf vokal, sementara STRIP (-) diganti dengan huruf konsonan.'_

"Kurokocchi, mungkin ini-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Ah, benar juga. Aomine-kun, tolong ganti semua huruf di kode itu. Untuk huruf vokal, ganti dengan titik. Untuk huruf konsonan, ganti dengan strip." pinta Kuroko.

"Siap Tetsu. Tunggu sebentar.." Aomine menuju tasnya yang ada di loker penitipan tas di dekat pintu masuk, lalu mengambil buku tulisnya.

"Kise, ponselmu." Aomine yang sudah di tempatnya meminta ponsel Kise, di mana kode itu berada.

"Ini. Jangan dibajak loh.." Kise berkata sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Mana mungkin Kise.." balas Aomine.

"Aku kira kamu masih sempat membajak akun media sosialku di saat seperti ini-ssu.." Kise mendengus. Aomine tidak menanggapi.

"Jadi..." Aomine lalu mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah satu-dua menit kemudian Aomine telah selesai mengerjakannya.

"Tetsu, jadinya seperti ini." kata Aomine sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dia ambil dari buku tulisnya. Tertulis '**_motw oge ouqe paol xi iaau po trem greh_**' dan dibawahnya ada simbol '**-.- .-. ..-. -..- -. ... -. -.- -.-**'.

"Jika ini dijadikan huruf, maka..." Kuroko menggumam. "...Aomine-kun, pinjam buku sakunya dan buku tulismu sebentar." Aomine pun menyerahkannya. Kuroko pun mulai menulis sesuatu di buku itu.

Setelah beberapa detik Kuroko selesai menuliskan huruf dari sandi morse itu. "Seperti ini jadinya." Kuroko menunjukkan hasilnya kepada Kise dan Aomine, yang tertulis '**YRFXNHNQ****Q**'.

"Eeh? Masih seperti ini-ssu?" seru Kise.

"Tentu saja. Ini karena menurut pelaku sandinya tidak hanya melalui satu penyelesaian, tetapi dua atau tiga." jelas Kuroko.

"Tapi bagaimana kita menemukan penyelesaian ke dua?" tanya Aomine.

"Haah ini semakin memusingkan-ssu.." mata Kise sudah seperti obat nyamuk, sementara Kuroko sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ano.. Aomine-kun, kamu pernah bilang jika pelaku pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kita lakukan kan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah? Ya, tapi apa hubungannya Tetsu?" tanya balik Aomine.

"Berarti ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh pelaku? Perpustakaan yang buka sampai sore ini, rasanya aneh bukan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, kamu benar juga.." jawab Aomine.

"Jangan-jangan perpustakaan ini telah dibajak-ssu!" seru Kise ngawur.

"Memangnya pesawat!?" jitakan dari Aomine kembali mendarati di kepala Kise.

"Ittai.." Kise mengusap kepala malangnya.

"Ano..." Kuroko berpikir sejenak sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Kurokocchi memikirkan sesuatu-ssu?" Kise ikut bertanya.

"...Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, apakah mungkin jika pelaku benar-benar mengetahui tentang kita?" tanya Kuroko.

"Itu... mungkin saja-ssu, kan seperti yang dikatakan Aominecchi, bahkan mungkin saja mereka benar-benar tahu sifat kita semua-ssu.." jawab Kise, sementara Aomine mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Kise.

"Kalau begitu... berapa nomer absen Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh? Ah, sebelas.." jawab Kise.

"Lalu Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Aku? Tiga." jawab Aomine.

"Dan aku sendiri dua belas.. ah, tidak mungkin." ujar Kuroko.

"Maksud Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Aku berpikir akan menggunakan sandi geser, tetapi jika itu digeser dengan jumlah dari nomer absen kita hasilnya tidak akan berubah..." jelas Kuroko.

"Ah, begitu yaa..." Kise menggumam.

"Lalu harus dengan apa lagi ini..." Aomine mencengkeram kepalanya, pusing.

"Nomer, nomer..." Kise sejenak melihat ponselnya, dan tiba-tiba bohlam muncul di kepalanya.

"Kurokocchi, mungkin ini bisa-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Apa maksudmu Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Nomer telepon-ssu! Memang agak aneh sih, tapi coba saja!" jawab Kise. "Maksudku coba jumlahkan angka terakhir dari nomor telepon kita-ssu!" lanjut Kise.

"Kurokocchi, biar aku tulis..." Kise mengambil buku tulis di hadapan Kuroko, lalu mengecek nomer telepon miliknya juga dua orang yang hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"...ah, jadinya, Kurokocchi adalah dua, sementara aku delapan, dan Aominecchi adalah tujuh. Jadinya tujuh belas-ssu.." jelas Kise.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba digeser tujuh belas huruf ke belakang." ujar Kuroko, lalu mengambil kembali buku tulis dari tangan Kise. Setelah satu-dua menit kemudian...

"Kise-kun, kamu salah. Tidak mungkin tasku berada di Hogwarts." kata Kuroko ngawur sambil menyerahkan buku tulis yang tertulis '**YRFXNHNQ****Q**' menjadi 'HAOGWQWZZ'.

'Kamu mulai tidak waras ya?' batin Aomine dan Kise berbarengan sambil sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu... mungkin ada yang harus dikurangi-ssu.." ujar Kise.

"Jika seperti ini tidak mungkin." Kuroko menulis kalimat matematika yang disusunnya di buku tulis. Tertulis '8 - 2 - 7 = xxx', dan di sebelahnya '7 - 2 - 8 = xxx'.

'Entah kenapa aku berpikir ini seperti...' batin Aomine ngawur melihat buku tulisnya.

"Jika dua dikurangi tujuh lalu dikurangi delapan?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak mungkin juga-ssu!" teriak Kise. Aomine seketika menutup telingannya.

"Kise, kamu ingin membuat gendang telingaku pecah hah?" Aomine membalas.

"Iya iya, maaf.." balas Kise.

"Ah Tetsu, coba jika hanya satu angka yang mengurangi." usul Aomine.

"Baiklah." Kuroko pun kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menulis. Setelah beberapa saat..

"Hasilnya seperti ini." ujar Kuroko sambil menunjukkan hasil kerjanya. Di buku itu tertulis '2 + 8 - 7 = 3' dan di bawahnya '2 + 7 - 8 = 1'.

"Sepertinya tetap tidak ada hasilnya.." Kuroko berkata pelan. Tetapi kini justru sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Kise.

"Tidak Kurokocchi, kamu hanya kurang satu lagi-ssu." kata Kise. Mendengar ucapan tadi, Kuroko lalu melihat tulisannya lagi dengan teliti. Sesaat kemudian senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku melupakannya." ujar Kuroko lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulis di hadapannya. Dan tertulis '7 + 8 - 2 = 13'.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya Kurokocchi!" seru Kise. Kuroko hanya menyerahkan buku tulis itu.

"Oi Kise, kamu yakin?" Aomine berkata.

"Aominecchi, aku sudah mulai menikmati ini-ssu!" jawaban Kise terdengar ambigu di telinga Aomine, bahkan Kuroko. Mereka berdua hanya sweatdrop. Setelah semenit, Kise dengan bangga menunjukkan hasilnya.

"Ini-ssu! Dari '**YRFXNHNQ****Q**' menjadi 'LESKAUADD'!" seru Kise sambil memamerkan apa yang ditulisnya di dalam buku tulis.

"Lalu apa artinya itu!? Kamu bisa menerjemahkannya!? Di pikiranku itu seperti KUA!" Aomine berteriak sambil menunjuk buku tulisnya yang dibawa Kise.

'Aomine-kun tidak waras.' batin Kuroko. Mungkin mereka sudah berpikir terlalu banyak, dan jadilah mereka seperti ini.

"Eh!? Iya ya..." balas Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'Dan kamu baru menyadarinya!?' batin Aomine yang kini berteriak-teriak.

"Tunggu, Kise-kun. Ini seperti..." Kuroko melihat tulisan itu dengan teliti, dan sesaat kemudian senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aomine-kun, coba acak huruf-huruf ini sehingga menjadi sebuah tempat." pinta Kuroko kepada Aomine. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya saja dia ingin menguji Aomine.

"Kenapa tidak kamu sendiri, Tetsu?" balas Aomine.

"Karena Aomine-kun yang menyadari pertama kali jika kode ini belum selesai kan?" sial. Aomine termakan perkataannya sendiri.

"Baiklah.." Aomine mau tak mau mengerjakannya.

'Rasakan itu, Aominecchi! Hahahahaha!' batin Kise dengan tawa nista.

"Sambil menunggu Aominecchi kita pecahkan nomer-nomer yang tadi yuk, Kurokocchi!" ajak Kise.

"Ya." balas Kuroko.

"H, P, R, S, Z, Z... Kurokocchi, menurutmu ini menggunakan apa-ssu?" Kise bertanya. Entah karena di sampingnya adalah Kuroko, gaya bicaranya sedikit seperti anak polos.

"Menurutku..." Kuroko berpikir sejenak, lalu sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"...mungkin saja seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu namanya apa, tapi begini. A sama dengan Z, lalu B sama dengan Y, dan seterusnya." jelas Kuroko.

"Ooh, begitu ya... baiklah, aku coba-ssu." Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu emarinya dengan lincah mengetik apa yang dimaksud Kuroko. Kuroko yang hanya memperhatikan ternyata ditepuk-tepuk pundaknya oleh seseorang di belakangnya, Aomine.

"Tetsu, ini bukan?" Tanya Aomine sambil menunjukkan jawabannya di buku tulisnya yang tertulis 'KELAS DUA D'.

"Benar, Aomine-kun." jawab Kuroko. Aomine hanya sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya, terkekeh.

"Kurokocchi, jadinya seperti ini-ssu–– Aominecchi, sudah ketemu tempatnya?" Kise bertanya melihat Aomine yang sudah tidur-tiduran dengan kepala di meja dan berbantal tangan. Aomine hanya menjawab dengan menunjukkan hasilnya kepada Kise.

"Heeh, cepat juga-ssu." ujar Kise. Aomine hanya melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ini." Kise memperlihatkan ketikkannya kepada Kuroko, yang tertulis 'SKIHAA'. Kise mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Ooh, aku kira dirinya adalah pelakunya." ujar Kuroko.

"Ya sudah, ambil tas Kurokocchi lalu cari dia-ssu!" Kise bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti Kuroko dan Aomine. Mereka lalu pergi dari perpustakaan, dan menuju kelas dua D, yang merupakan kelas dari orang yang dicarinya.

Setelah menaiki tangga...

"Akashicchi!" Panggil Kise yang bahkan tidak perlu teriak Akashi yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menunggu mereka itu bisa mendengarnya. Akashi hanya menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Akashi-kun, kembalikan tas milikku." ucap Kuroko setelah sampai di hadapan Akashi. Akashi langsung menyerahkan tas Kuroko.

"Akashi, kamu berhasil membuat kami bertiga pusing yah.." ujar Aomine.

"Hebat Akashicchi! Kamu bisa membuat kode serumit itu-ssu!" Kise ikut berkata.

"Selamat Akashi-kun. Kamu keren." hanya itu tanggapan Kuroko sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Akashi hanya diam sejenak mendengarkan tiga orang di hadapannya ini berbicara tentangnya, padahal sebenarnya...

'Aaah ya ampun! Mereka memujiku! Aah jadi malu aku! Apalagi Tetsuya bilang aku keren! Aaah rasanya ingin meledak diriku ini! Dan Tetsuya, kamu benar-benar imut dengan pose itu! Aaaah~' batinnya nista. Jika mereka tidak lupa sifat Akashi yang sebenarnya, pasti mereka sudah sweatdrop membayangkan Akashi yang membatin nista ini.

Ah, mereka juga belum tahu (termasuk Kuroko) jika Akashi ––mungkin–– punya ketertarikan berlebih terhadap Kuroko. Dan beginilah akhirnya jika dia terlalu memikirkan Kuroko. Dan mungkin juga alasannya menjadi jomblo ––ngenes–– adalah karena menunggu Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku pelaku utamanya. Aku hanya ikut membantu." balas Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis agar terlihat keren di depan Kuroko. Jawaban Akashi membuat Kise dan Aomine diam sambil membuka mulutnya, bingung.

"Eh? Padahal kukira Akashi-kun yang merencanakan ini semua.." Kuroko berkata dengan polosnya. Dan hati Akashi pun hancur berkeping-keping dengan secuil kalimat dari Kuroko.

'Kuatlah Seijuurou, kuatlah menghadapi terpaan badai yang pasti akan berlalu ini Seijuurou. Aaah Tetsuya! Jangan menjerumuskanku ke dalam jurang yang dalam ini. Sakit Tetsuya, Sakit!' batinnya berlebihan.

'Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Tetsuya! Ai lav yu Tetsuya!' acara membatin alay Akashi pun dilanjutkan. Dia berusaha untuk tegar di hadapan ketiga orang di depannya.

"Sudah berapa orang yang kalian temui sejak permainan dimulai?" tanya Akashi yang mulai normal.

"Mungkin tiga?" Kise menjawab.

"Siapa saja?" lanjut Akashi.

"Itu... Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, dan Akashicchi-ssu..." Kise berkata.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" tanya Aomine menginterupsi.

"Dan orang yang sangat dekat dengan kalian tetapi kalian belum menemuinya adalah dalang di balik permainan ini." jelas Akashi.

"Berarti... tunggu! Jangan katakan..." belum selesai Aomine berkata, suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Sangat tidak asing.

"Yap, tepat sekali, Aomine-kun!" dan sang pemilik suara pun datang dari dalam kelas, bersama Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Momoi-san/Momocchi/Satsuki!?" Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine terbelalak kaget.

"Ya, aku yang merencanakan ini semua. Bagaimana? Kalian tidak menyangka kan?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu mengerjai kami Satsuki!?" teriak Aomine.

"Momocchi, kenapa kamu melakukan ini-ssu!?" keluh Kise.

"Baiklah baiklah.. sebenarnya... aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kalian..!" jawab Momoi tanpa dosa. Kise dan Aomine terdiam lemas dengan mulut menganga, sementara Kuroko hanya biasa saja.

"Sejak awal aku memantau kalian loh! Tetsu-kun! Kamu benar-benar keren!" Momoi merangkul lengan Kuroko. "Momoi-san, sakit." balas Kuroko.

"Tapi, itu hebat sekali Momocchi! Apa kamu yang membuat semua sandinya-ssu?" tanya Kise yang mulai normal.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tadinya aku akan melakukan ini sendirian, tetapi ternyata Akashi-kun mengetahui rencanaku, dan ternyata dia tertarik dan mau membantu! Dan juga, Midorin dan Mukkun juga mau membantu." jelas Momoi sambil melepas rangkulannya.

"Bukan membantu, tetapi dipaksa nanodayo." Midorima menyela.

"Sa-chin, kamu berjanji akan membelikanku sekotak maibou. Mana?" Murasakibara yang selalu setia dengan maibou di mulutnya justru menagih maibou kepada Momoi.

"Iya, nanti aku belikan Mukkun." jawab Momoi. Dia lebih rela jika uang jajannya habis karena sekotak maibou, daripada membuat si titan ungu ngambek dan tidak mau latihan.

"Kami berempat bergantian menulis surat yang dikirim ke kalian, dan ternyata Akashi-kun dan Midorin punya ide tentang kode atau semacamnya itu!" lanjut Momoi. "Dan aku juga yang memasukkannya ke dalam tas kalian loh.." Momoi masih menjelaskan.

"Berarti Momocchi––!"

"Satsuki telah melihatnya!" Kise dan Aomine berseru sambil saling berpandangan. Dan seketika itu juga mereka tertunduk lemas.

"Sudahlah, Ki-chan, Aomine-kun. Itu sudah terlanjur kulihat, dan aku geli juga sebenarnya.." Momoi menahan tertawa.

"Jika Momoi-san selalu memantau kami, berarti..." Kuroko teringat akan ceritanya tentang Akashi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Momoi mengajak Kuroko sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan lainnya.

"Tetsu-kun, aku akan merahasiakannya dari Akashi-kun. Tenang saja." bisik Momoi yang mengerti maksud Kuroko, lalu mereka kembali ke kerumunan.

"Ano.. Momocchi, siapa yang mentransfer pulsaku-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Itu Midorin. Iya kan, Midorin?" Momoi menghadap Midorima.

"Bukan aku, tapi kamu yang menyuruhku, Momoi." jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Lalu siapa yang mengambil Mai-chan milikku?" tanya Aomine kemudian.

"Aku. Ada masalah?" giliran Akashi yang menjawab. Aomine hanya mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, apa ada yang mengambil sesuatu milikku dari tas ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Satsuki, kamu tidak mengambil apapun kan?" Aomine mengintimidasi.

"Aomine-kun! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" balas Momoi.

"Lalu Midorimacchi atau Murasakibaracchi? Atau bahkan Akashicchi!?" seru Kise.

"Aku tidak menyentuh tas Kuroko nanodayo." jawab Midorima, lagi-lagi dengan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku juga tidak mengambil apapun milik Kuro-chin." jawab Murasakibara.

"Aku.. juga tidak." jawab Akashi ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah Akashicchi? Jangan bohong sama Kurokocchi-ssu.." Kise hanya bermaksud untuk main-main, tetapi karena dirinya menyebut nama Kuroko, Akashi kembali kambuh.

'A-aku.. t-tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Tapi tadi... tapi tadi.. aah tidak! Aku hanya memegang tasnya, tidak lebih dari itu! Tetapi... ada apa dengan perasaan ini!?' batinnya. Sepertinya kali ini Akashi berakting menjadi gadis pemalu.

"Akashicchi baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Kise membangunkan Akashi dari lamunan nistanya.

"Ah, tentu aku tidak mengambil barang apapun dari Kuroko." jawab Akashi yang sudah kembali normal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Kamu benar-benar mengurangi waktu tidurku, Satsuki." Aomine pun melangkah menuju tangga ke bawah.

"Eeh!? Tunggu Aomine-kun!" Momoi mengejar Aomine.

"Eh Midorimacchi! Apa lucky item milikmu hari ini-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil berjalan mengikuti kedua rekannya.

"Hmph. Kebetulan hari ini adalah buku tentang kode nanodayo." jawab Midorima sambil menunjukkan buku di genggaman tangan kirinya, sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kise dan Murasakibara.

"Mido-chin, bukannya maibou ya?" tanya Murasakibara yang ikut berjalan.

"Diamlah nodayo!" seru Midorima.

"Akashi-kun mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kuroko.

'H-hei! Yang benar saja!? A-aku.. akan pulang... bersama... Tetsuya!?' Akashi kembali kambuh.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menghadap Akashi dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ah, ya." jawab Akashi singkat. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama, mengikuti kelima teman mereka.

Yah, pada akhirnya hanya senyuman dan canda tawa yang terkembang di wajah mereka, seakan tak terjadi apapun. Momoi masih mengejar Aomine yang tidak peduli dan hanya menguap sepanjang jalan, lalu Kise dengan suaranya dan bahan obrolan yang seakan tak pernah habis, Midorima yang selalu membawa lucky item dan mendengarkan ramalan Oha Asa yang seakan sudah menjadi kebutuhan, dan Murasakibara yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk memakan maibounya. Dan Akashi, yang sedang berdelusi karena orang di sebelahnya, Kuroko, yang hanya terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan kewarasan orang di sampingnya.

'Permainan... selesai!'

##########

The End

##########

Oke, ini maksa banget chapter empatnya. Tapi...

Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga! /jumpalitan /ha

Makasih yang mau baca fic ini, dan kalo berminat bisa meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review. Jangan flame lohh..

Dan Akashi-kun... pfftttt /ketawa nista/ maaf telah menistakanmu, lagi. /digunting/ ta-tapi ini beneran ide yang nggak tau kenapa keluar di otakku lalu aku tulis di sini... /dibunuh

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan sekali lagi terima kasih! ^^


End file.
